Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptically polarizing plate and a display device including the elliptically polarizing plate.
Description of the Related Art
For flat panel display devices (FPDs) such as organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices, circularly polarizing plates have been employed widely in order to prevent reflection from external light. Circularly polarizing plates have a configuration in which a linearly polarizing plate and a retardation plate (λ/4 plate) are laminated. When a common normal wavelength dispersion material is used as a retardation plate, there is a problem that coloring of reflected colors occurs because a λ/4 retardation cannot be developed in the entire visible region. In order to solve this problem, JP-B-3325560 discloses a circularly polarizing plate in which a liquid crystal material having reverse wavelength dispersion designed such that a smaller birefringence is exhibited at short wavelengths is employed as a retardation plate and JP-A-2014-123134 discloses a circularly polarizing plate in which a polymer film material having reverse wavelength dispersion is employed as a retardation plate.